


Distracted

by andrewminyqrd



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cocky Andrew, Distracted Neil, M/M, kind of shit sorry, poor neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: Neil gets a little distracted at the gym with the Foxes.





	1. Chapter 1

The foxes were all in the gym for practice, since the court was being remodeled for a few days. Of course, practice in the gym was very different, since they couldn’t actually play Exy, they were stuck on workout machines for 2 hours a day.  
It got hot and boring sometimes, but usually the team got into enough mischief to keep each other entertained in the slightest.  
Right now, Neil knew Nicky was doing something ridiculous next to him on his own treadmill while Neil ran on his, but Neil’s focus wasn’t on him, it was on Andrew.  
Andrew, who was benching weights with Aaron, there spotting him. He was lifting an 100 with barely any struggle, Neil swore he could see every muscle in Andrew’s arms move and grow with every lift. Neil couldn’t help but imagine what Andrew can use his strength for.  
For what Andrew lacks in height, he makes up in strength. Neil knows his boyfriend can lift 200 pounds on a good day if he tried hard enough, but Andrew usually never cares enough to try. The days he does are the days Neil has to take an extra shower just to relieve himself. 

He was staring for what seemed like hours before Aaron patted the seat, meaning it was time to switch.  
Andrew sat up and pushed his sweaty blonde hair back, running his other hand down is face to remove extra sweat. He looked up and immediately found Neil’s eyes already on him. For a second, just a small second, Neil could see the corner of his lip twitch. He was standing up when something interrupted Neil’s drooling session, catching Andrew’s attention in a new way.

Neil was so caught up in his own thoughts that when Nicky swatted his arm, Neil stopped running and fell right off the treadmill.  
“Holy shit! Neil!” Nicky screeched, turning off his treadmill and Neil’s. “You okay?”  
Everyone turned to look at him, Andrew still in the process of standing up, huffed in half annoyance, half amusement.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Neil almost heard everyone’s scowl at that phrase. “I mean I’m good. Just zoned out for a second.”  
“Sorry I jerked you out of it, it must have been one hell of a ‘zone out’ since you were drooling like a toddler.” Nicky chuckled.  
“No I wasn’t!”  
“You kind of were.” Allison chirped. “Not to mention where exactly you were staring…”  
“I don’t know what you are talking about, I just zoned out.”  
“You totally were not!” Nicky argued.  
“Guys, leave him alone.” Dan said from the water cooler.  
“We are supposed to be working!” Kevin complained.  
“Fuck off, Kevin.” Andrew stated. Everyone turned towards him, but he was only looking at Neil.  
“Why don’t you tell the class what you were thinking so loudly about, hm?” Nicky teased.  
“Nothing! I mean, I don’t really know… just some random stuff.” Neil stuttered, blushing.  
Andrew rolled his eyes with a groan and gestured for Aaron to start lifting, who was incredibly confused about the conversation.  
Aaron nodded, starting to lift the 100, when Wymack walked in. “Hey, y’all are supposed to be working!” He called.  
“Jesus, you sound exactly like Kevin, Coach.” Matt commented.  
“What? Nevermind, head to the showers.” Wymack cleared his throat. “We are ending a bit early today, I have to get these keys back to the swim coach. Come on, kids. Hurry along.”  
“But we need that time!” Kevin said.  
“I think we can live with 14 minutes on workout machines, Kevin.” Renee responded.  
“Those 14 minutes add to our total practice time!”  
“Shut the fuck up already.” Andrew muttered.  
Kevin threw his hands up in defeat and sighed.  
Andrew raised his eyebrow, daring Kevin to complain again. He didn’t.

 

“Neil.”  
Neil was heading to the showers after everyone had left when he heard Andrew.  
He has gotten more comfortable showering with the team through the years, but sometimes he still preferred to be alone. Well, alone with Andrew.  
“Yeah?”  
“What were you thinking about?” Andrew asked, leaning against the shower wall, shirtless.  
“Why do you care?” Neil teased.  
Andrew pushed himself off the wall and walked up to Neil. “Yes or no?”  
“Yes.” Neil gasped.  
Andrew spun him around and captured him between the wall and his own body. Leaving room between them, so Neil could easily get out if he wanted to.  
“Staring. You were staring at me the whole time.”  
“I think you answered your own question, ‘drew.” Neil observed.  
Andrew’s head tilted, his eyes scanning Neil’s face for sarcasm.  
“Seriously?”  
“Seriously. You were literally lifting an 100 with no trouble. Did you think that was in any way not a turn on?”  
“A turn on, huh?” Andrew quirked, his expression still as bored as ever. “What exactly were you thinking about, then? Weights?”  
“Your strength, not just in your arms. In everything.” Neil admitted. His gaze falling down Andrew’s abs, to his hips, to his thighs, then back up to his pelvis. He lingered there for a minute before connecting his eyes to Andrew’s again.  
In an instant, their lips crashed together. Andrew’s hands behind his neck, and on his jaw.  
Neil put his hands on Andrew’s forearms, feeling how the muscles worked underneath the skin.  
After the years, Andrew has grown used to being touched by Neil like this without having to say anything. If it ever did bother him, which never happens, Neil knows Andrew would say so.  
The lips were fighting, trying to win dominance over the other. Andrew won. Andrew almost always wins.  
They pulled apart, catching their breath.  
“I thought about the other night. When the guys were out seeing that shitty horror movie, we stayed in… how we laid in your bunk, you touching me, kissing me.” Neil moaned into Andrew’s ear. “And god, when you finally pushed in to me, I swore I was going to come right there.” He whined.  
Andrew growled, pulling Neil back in. 

Let’s just say, they were there until Coach shut the lights off in the building. 


	2. Distracted Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Andrew's turn! 
> 
> Note- Andrew is much more private/guarded then Neil, so this won't involve the other Foxes as much as Neil's chapter did!

Andrew hated him. He hated every bone in his slender, scarred body.  
Every smile, every laugh, every shimmer in his captivating blue eyes drove Andrew to a state of insanity.  
With his hatred, there was also fascination. How did this idiot get passed Andrew’s multiple walls with no warnings? How did this boy, this dumbass boy change Andrew’s whole world?  
Some days this fascination snuck onto his face, visible for those who were looking to see.  
Today was one of those days. 

It was just an average stickball practice, but Neil has been lazy and letting his hair grow out. This meant Neil’s hair gets drenched in sweat, sticking to his face. Whenever Neil pushed his hair out of the way, Andrew felt like he was in a fucking ridiculous rom-com movies where time slows down when someone does a stupid hair flip.  
Neil wasn’t trying to look good, he never did.  
Andrew tried to keep his attention on the training, at least as much as he usually does.  
“Andrew!” Kevin yelled across the field. “Pay attention! This is serious, we have a game on Friday!”  
“Chill out, Kevin. It’s Monday. We have time, plus we already know we can kick this teams’ ass!” Matt called back.  
Andrew didn’t remember the name of the opposing team, he never cares enough to learn them. But even he knew that The Foxes were technically one of the most skilled teams in the league.  
“There is always room for improvement!”  
Andrew sighed and leaned against his racket. His gaze fell back on Neil, who was removing his helmet revealing his smiling face, his laugh becoming louder.  
“Kevin, if this training is so important then why are you spending it criticizing Andrew for not doing much? That’s not really a change.”  
Andrew threw Neil the finger, fighting back a smirk.  
“Does this mean we are done for today? Because it is 98 fucking degrees and it sucks.” Allison added.  
“No, we have another half hour! Come on, its not that fucking difficult!” Kevin exclaimed.  
“Maybe for you its not! But for the rest of us who are, you know, HUMAN, its exhausting.” Nicky complained.  
Neil laughed once again, drawing in Andrew’s attention for the millionth time.  
“How about a compromise,” Dan offered, “15 more minutes, and then 15 extra tomorrow when the weather is only supposed to be about 85?”  
“Fine. But there better not be any slacking off tomorrow!” Kevin agreed.  
Everyone cheered, and filtered into the changing rooms. 

Once everyone was out of the locker room, Andrew was still there waiting for Neil.  
“So, what had you so distracted?” Neil asked.  
“What?” Andrew’s eyes darted from Neil’s shirtless torso to his face.  
“During practice. You usually don’t put in much effort, but today you were distracted, not bored.”  
“Hm,” Andrew pondered, “were you really watching me that closely?”  
“I don’t have to… its sort of a instinct. I know when you are out of it.”  
“It?”  
“Yeah, I mean, it being life I guess.” Neil shrugged. “You are always so… prepared, focused. But you weren’t.” Andrew looked away for a split second, apparently that was the answer Neil wanted.  
“You don’t need to tell me… I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t anything bad, you know?”  
“It wasn’t bad.” Andrew muttered, his fingers playing with the bands on his arm.  
“Okay, so what was it?”  
“What happened to not having to tell you?” Andrew folded his arms, leaning against the lockers across from Neil.  
Neil laughed. “Fine, fine.” He put his hands up in surrender, then turned around to finish changing.

It was silent for a few minutes, the silence was driving Andrew insane.  
He usually appreciated silence, but right now all he wanted was to hear Neil’s teasing voice, his stupid fucking laugh.  
“You.”  
Neil looked shocked at Andrew’s voice breaking the silence. “Huh?”  
“What was distracting me…” Andrew muttered.  
Neil’s face remained confused for a moment or two, then realization dawned on his face. “Oh.”  
“Yeah. Oh.” Andrew mocked.  
“No! I mean, not oh! Just, I didn’t know I was such a distraction to you.”  
“Fuck you-”  
“Yes.”Andrew faltered for a second hearing Neil’s response to his non-question.  
“That wasn’t an offer, junkie.”  
“It could be.”Andrew rolled his eyes, pushing off the lockers. “Come on, I have been waiting for your ass for like an hour.”  
Neil chuckled. “Okay, let’s go.” He stuffed his stuff into his locker and followed Andrew out of the locker room. 

Out in the parking lot, Andrew unlocked his car.  
“I like it.”  
Andrew stopped and turned around to look at Neil. “Like what?”  
“You being distracted by me. You looking at me.”  
Andrew felt his heart miss a few beats. Fuck, Neil would be the end of him.  
“Shut up.”  
He could basically hear Neil’s smile behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> That is the second and last chapter of Distracted.  
> I might do this same topic with different couples, though.
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this shitty little series.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! And if you see any typos or mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them! I am still new-ish at this!
> 
> \- Sara

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry, it is kind of short but I am not very good at writing graphic sexual scenes, so imagine the rest. 
> 
> I will be doing a chapter 2 with Andrew being distracted by Neil. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! If you see any typos/errors, please tell me and I will do my best to fix them.  
> \- Sara


End file.
